User talk:TheMediaJudge
Welcome Hi, welcome to One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Technicolour Pirates page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Ship of FOOLS IMPORTANT MESSAGE!!!!! WE HAVE CAKE!!!! The cake is a lie!!!!! Bitch!! The Maine Election is over but too many users applied for the position of admiral! Plese vote for the user who you think can improve this SOF wiki for users like you!!! and help you along the way!!! CLICK THIS PHRASE!!! Messge Message sent through bot Your vote is expected hereUser_blog:FoolishMortalFOOL/ORGANIZATION_IS_NOW_ACTIVE_but..... Thanks:)--[[User:Roranoa zoro|'The WG-CinC!']] New Message Message sent through bot Your vote is expected[[User_blog:Roranoa_zoro/Warlord_Election|'here']]. ::[[User:Roranoa zoro|'WG CinC!!']] I need some help, I am having the damnedest time trying to think of a devil fruit for my next character. His name is Gilliam Cane. Also, how does this sound for my medic. She ate this fruit that allows her to share her "willpower", kinda like John Coffee from the Green Mile, she can heal them but also punish them. UndeadHero 09:15, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, I had an idea before. But it seemed too strong and too...well...used... It'd be called the Shatter Shatter Fruit. It would be giving the user the ability to break down an object into it's simpliest form (In some cases, just to rubble or dirt. But it also helped out the user, if injuried the user can shatter himself and regain somewhere else, prehaps behind his opponent or away from the fight. What do you think, (PS, I already had the idea of using a person's will) UndeadHero 09:47, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Okay...Ummm...Picture Luffy, but being in a civil war since he was five years old...Gilliam is an unnaturally happy man who can get violently angry and overly drunk. He is amazing with a blade and is light on his feet, though his hand-to-hand skills are much to be desired for. Can i use that Anger Anger fruit please? I have the perfect girl for it. Roronoa Senshi 17:13, June 26, 2011 (UTC) I GOT IT! THE CHARADE CHARADE FRUIT! The user acts something out, like he pretends his hand is a gun, makes the sound a gun makes (Like bang or boom) and though no rounds are actually fired, the opponent can feel the pain. Even bleed if it's strong enough, the charade charade fruit is inspired from mimes and the game charades. It also matches his care-free and child-like nature. UndeadHero 01:15, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Already added it, check out Giovanni and you'll see it. It's under the Cracked Island Incident part, UndeadHero 16:10, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I have something planned. It is going to take place in the future and be kinda like the Whitebeard War... John Swift & The Black Coat Pirates, Nova Blade & The Skyline Pirates & Roronoa Senshi & The Devil Spawn Pirates VS. Giovanni Blackheart & His Black Arms Pirate Armada VS. Sengoku & 1st Marine Division, CP11 Well, just ask around... SWEEEEEET AND yes woohooo finally theres a user to the shiro shiro no mi it i think its not a bad idea to give it to a girl i mean now there isnt just an opposite with the devil fruit color but also with the users gender and ive already seen the lawmen trio there pretty awesome and sure you can edit the shiro shiro no mis page do whatever you need to do in the edit okay seeya later :) highestbounty123 SWEEEEEET AND yes woohooo finally theres a user to the shiro shiro no mi it i think its not a bad idea to give it to a girl i mean now there isnt just an opposite with the devil fruit color but also with the users gender and ive already seen the lawmen trio there pretty awesome and sure you can edit the shiro shiro no mis page do whatever you need to do in the edit okay seeya later :) highestbounty123 PARTY TIME cool looks this is the best thing thats ever happened to me on this wiki by the way i checked bianca and she is the right person for the fruit it matches her perfectly and her personality kinda reminds me of my characters personality alpharess D ivan check em out and tell me what you think about him and one more thing PARTY TIME I GOT CAKE by the way whats your favorite cake.....nevrmind the cakes a lie anyway see ya media :) yay were friends thats also the nicest thing someone has ever said sbout my character thats so nice of you hey you now what our two characters should meet somehow what do you think? p.s. when i saw that bianca had a theme song i gave ivan a theme song too check it out and check his devil fruits page to know his attcks and all the other cool things he can do with just playing old bandages heres whats gonna happen okay i thought since both ivan and bianca have the same personality and there both swordsman and that his a pirate and shes a marine is that the lawman trio would be sent to search for ivan and his crew the alpharess pirates check them out to know more about them and the search will be attempted at sabaody archipelago and at first when they search for them bianca is the first to find ivan fallen asleep on a table in a bar apparantely i didnt think of what happens later i thought you should decide what she does and how the story continues p.s. sabaody archipelago is my favorite island so i kept it for a special occasion for my crew this is gonna be great and if you wanna know why i chose that theme song for ivan the just search mummy M ivan thats the name his father gave him so that he wont be targeted by the goverment ok see ya media hey that rimes kinda how many times have i said that nevermind later good idea but okay i liked how this is going but when he wakes up he looks at bianca, javert and samson then theres a moment of silence and he says "oh wait you guys are marines right? looks like its time t... oh look theres a guy with a clown hat" then they both look behind then ivan escapes threw the window but bianca knew it was a trap so she followed him and he kept escaping because he doesnt like fighting women then after awhile he stoppes and decides to fight her and yes you could say he underustimates her because shes young and he didnt expect her to have a devil fruit so she captures him ties him up and heals him and he says "i thought marines wanted me dead?" (your call but i have an idea) and after awhile when he hears that theres a girl and a mother or something like that being threaten by pirates he gets mad and easely breaks his handcuffs and runs towards the pirates and beats them up he then turns to the surprised bianca and she says "i thought pirates didnt care about others?" and after that he prepares to fight her to get back his sword and meanwhile the rest of the division find the rest of ivans crew and fight your go nice i like the idea especially biancas look and heres something nice that could happen after ivan and biancas second fight he could go to his crew to help them he can try fighting samson though he wont be able of defeating him mostly because of his size and strength he can stop a direct fist from samson and try his best to lift him but his muscels then get a tuitch (or whatever causes muscels to hurt so much) but he succesfully lifts samson and flips him over his back but after that ivans muscels get badly injured and he has to get back to the ship javerts jaw drops on the ground after seeing samson fall on his back then the alpharess crew get to escape and before they leave ivan looks at bianca when she stopped the pacifistas laser (i think a laser from a mouth is stronger) he looks at her and whispers "even for your enemies you have mercy your know true justice" and runs away respecting her even if shes a marine yet she has a kind soul and ivan respects that so what do you? whats its gonna be called okay we have a story we have the events we have the surprised look but we dont have a name for it what are we gonna call this story? got anything we have a name hahaha thats a very good name i would have never thought f a name like that okay when do you wanna start p.s. if you want to know how come ivan has massive strength that his able of fliping samson over on his back just read the story "the secret of ivans strength" it has 3 parts total read it and you will know that he doesnt just have a good heart but also a good reason to have massive strength okay we can start tomorrow ill start with the alpharess pirates arriving at sabaody and you continue it with the lawman trio okay see ya tomorrow or maybe ill still see ya tonight oh well you know what i mean this gonna be AWESOME!!!!! ya know maybe i should start the intro now and you continue it when you can okay YOU MUST TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW THE HELL DID YOU PUT A VIDEO ON YOUR PROFILE. i tried just putting the embedded code while in source code mode and it didnt work. how did you do it? Imhungry4444 23:30, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Videos Hey, I just wanted to give you a heads up about your videos. Apparently our Commander in Chief does not want videos on the site. I personally don't have a problem with them (mostly because I love the songs), but it's apparently hard to categorize or something. I don't really know the problem, but just a heads up if someone comes around to tell you to take them down. If I may make a suggestion, try creating a reference section then put a link to the video. I don't know what's going to happen with this, but just a heads up just in case. If you need help with anything, feel free to ask. 05:10, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Videos It's ok to have videos but please make sure they are not COPYRIGHTED/WATERMARKED..thanks:) yo let's collaborate man. Putridas 13:04, July 6, 2011 (UTC) okay They're Dreaded. Putridas 13:11, July 6, 2011 (UTC) here you go Vice Admiral Position Hey! Just wanted to tell you about the Vice Admiral position... The positions have been filled... AND YOU'RE ONE OF THEM! YAY! Congratulations! Welcome to the Marines! Galcion 02:35, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Nearly forgot to tell ya... It seems Firefist has agreed to join the SoF Baseball Special that Highestbounty123 suggested. So now Shiro Kain will be playing for The Pirate Team. :) Wyvern 0m3g4 01:42, July 28, 2011 (UTC) That's a great idea! And I especially love the suggestion for announcers! XD Man, this is gonna be great! Wyvern 0m3g4 07:51, July 28, 2011 (UTC) what did ya mean? hey TMJ exicted about the baseball special i see well then call me picky but ive seen you sent a message to wyv saying something i didnt quite get what did you mean when you said "FMF and oda"? didnt get it could you explain to me what did it mean wait ya mean.... when you say oda do you mean like eichiiro oda or some other oda cause well ummm if it is the creator of one piece oda than i am speechless so which oda do you mean? and one more thing WHY ISNT MY CHAT WORKING ITS NOT LETTING ME TALK IT SHOWS THAT IM IN THE CHAT BUT IM NOT EVEN JOINED YET!!!!! help but first answer my question about oda and than tell me if ya can help me okay? thanks Highestbounty123 21:46, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Ho-h-ho-how the heck did you make THE oda be in our baseball special ya sayin FMF knows him or somethin? wait this means we get to meet not personally meet but still meet the creator of one piece eichiiro oda hit me im dreamin *hits himself* im not dreaming this is something not everyone gets to do with someone like oda hehehe wow how did this incredibly unbelievably awesome thing happen? Highestbounty123 21:46, July 28, 2011 (UTC) hmmmm well that doesnt matter if its realy oda or not as long as the game still goes on than hell its gonna one hell of game am i right? cant wait till we start pitchin the balls with the bats and getting a home run and not a strike otherwise we answer to galaxy because he say "true men dont get strikes" so yeah gotta be carefull Highestbounty123 21:53, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Tag! Ah, thanks for the heads up! Plus... You're tagged now! lol Wyvern 0m3g4 18:32, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Flag Yo TMJ. Was just browsing through pirate crews an came upon ur Technicolours. Mind if I make a flag for em based on yo design? I'm jobless lol. ~Like a passing breeze,the Kaze Yoni~ ~Watcha' got to say?~ 09:03, August 18, 2011 (UTC) HELLO Hello you are one of the lucky ones to be well bugged by me. I hope you enjoy my little bugging. I'll talk to you later. Have a great day/night. he he he *poke poke poke*Caring16 09:00, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Well, my awesome British clone... I don't know if it's just my laptop or not, but the chat's not working for me. >_< So until this problem gets fixed, you are now tagged for our collab! Wyvern 0m3g4 12:00, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Ah, cool! Take your time then! I'll be waiting when you're done. Wyvern 0m3g4 12:15, August 31, 2011 (UTC) hello i got bored so i decide to bug you *poke poke poke* he he well *poke poke poke* i guess*poke poke poke* ok im done see ya later*poke poke poke* ok now im doneCaring16:) 10:26, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Marine Meeting Yo! Marine meeting happening right now, http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Generalzer0/Marine_Meeting!!_DON!! Don't be late!! DON!! [[User:Generalzer0|'Generalzer0']] Talk One Piece: Ship of Fools Wiki Ao no Exorcist Fanon Wiki 19:18, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Voting Hey! I know you're busy but if you're on tomorrow, please vote for Marines! User blog:FoolishMortalFOOL/MARINES: GO TO THE NEW ERA and User blog:Galcion/Vice Admiral Elections!! Thanks! Hope Les Mis is going/goes well! 00:45, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey TMJ, haven't seen you in a while. Just wondering if you could edit a picture for me... http://fc01.deviantart.net/fs26/i/2008/184/1/3/Trafalgar_Law_____Fuck_you_____by_griever1186.png What I need done is kinda a lot. I need the hat removed and his hair showing. I also need coloring, and the background to look like a battlefield. SORRY! Please do this for me :3 UndeadHero 23:56, October 31, 2011 (UTC) SUPAAA~!!! Holy crap, you can't believe how surprised I am to see you here again! XD Don't get me wrong though, I knew you couldn't stay away. :P Anyway, to explain why i'm here and not on the chat, it's because for some odd reason, my connectivity to SoF is rather poor at best. So what that means is that whenever I go onto the chat, for some wierd reason, I can't see who's on the chat on the sidebar, I can only see one message/post/etc. at a time, and my messages are so slow, that it takes almost 5 whole minutes foir them to appear (if they appear at all.) :\ So yeah, I hope that explains things. Either way, I came by to welcome you back from your time at University myself, since i'm such an awesome American clone and everything. :P All kidding aside, I missed ya man (in fact, everyone did.) So i'm glad to see you here again. I only wish I could talk to you on the chat instead. >_< Oh, and just because I can now, I think i'd like to bug ya about something that's been on my mind for months... How's Chris' drawings coming along? :P (I've actually been excited for the past few months over what they would look like. No pressure, of course. XD) Anyway, welcome back to SoF, TMJ! :) Hope life's been treating ya well while you were gone. ---- (I can't believe I forgot to add my signature last time. XD Must've been too excited to see my old friend again.) Anyway, i'm very glad to hear you've been enjoying the University so much. ^_^ That definately must make the time spent away from SoF worth it in the long run (at the very least, of course. lol) As for the picture, don't sweat it. I'm just teasing ya a little. :P If there's one thing i'm good at, it's waiting. lol Hmm, anything else I should add while i'm at it? :\ Well, aside from getting to hear from you again, and other than being pretty much unanimously nominated as the site's "Friendliest User" for the 2nd Shichibukai elections (and yes, I voted for you as "Best Pirate Crew Creator," because the Technicolours are too awesome to resist, ^_^) i've actually been pretty moody and upset over the lack of progress on my manga series V_V (though I like to think that i'm hiding the pain well.) I've been like this for at least a week now, and it's been so bad, that I couldn't focus on any of the pages i'm working on (collabs, stories, characters, misc.) And what's more, not even the onset of the holidays could cheer me up. :\ So yeah, i've been feeling pretty terrible lately. lol But hey, i'm glad to hear from you again, and that cheered me up today. So other than my pathetic little sob story there, i've actually been somewhat busy over the months. I've been expanding on some already made ideas and concepts (like giving Spike additional Zoan forms, thanks to his "Revival Cube," adding more Jolly Pirate members (finally got Shinku, the mermaid's page ready. And just now have I added anything remotely interesting to Karen's page >_<) and other things like that,) and have even created a few new concepts like a new rival crew to the Jollys, "The Valkyrie Pirates," and some new DFs, like the Bari Bari no Mi, Wani Wani no Mi, or the Soroi Soroi no Mi. Oh, and unless you became blind or something over the last few months, it seems i'm now a VA, like you. :P So that means... DID IT AGAIN!!! However, even though you have the manly moustache and mohawk combo, I'M A GIANT!!! :D THEREFOR, I GO ABOUT GIANT KATANA SMASHING ANYONE WHO DARES TO BREAK THE RULES!!! That, and i'm now on the Clean Up Commitee, as Saldeath (by my own choice, of course. XD) So now I also have a Blugori army under my control. >:) Oh, and yes, i've been refining my Gavel Jutsu techniques while you've been away, Sensei. lol So much so, I made my now giant, size-fitting gavel (it grew in size the minute I chose John Giant as my Marine counterpart) the hilt to my giant, size-fitting katana. So now it's two weapons in one. >:) ...Gah, I just rambled on for forever there, didn't I? XD Sorry, just wanted to fill you in on everything that's been going on since you were gone (I think I covered half of it. lol) Either way, i'll stop now, before this message gets to be longer than it already is. Wyvern/Usopp/Gray/Lee/Apoo/John Giant/Saldeath/rambling clone guy, out! Wyvern 0m3g4 23:14, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Hello old Friend. I was wondering if once you returned to the wikia, you would add to our collab. Roronoa Senshi 13:16, January 2, 2012 (UTC) HELLO? HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI LONG TIME NO SEE ANIKI TMJ WE ALL MISSED YOU SO MUCH AND IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR BUTT ON CHAT THEN I WON'T EVER SHARE MY CHOCLATE WITH YOU EVER AGAIN!! Please come onCaring16:) 20:30, July 7, 2012 (UTC) NOTICE This is a notice to any and all users i've collaborated with recently or in the past. I've begun making changes to my crew, The Jolly Pirates. These changes will probably leave an important impact in our story. And so i'd like to know if it should be deleted and rewritten from the beginning, or if it should be kept up and edited to fit my changes. These changes will include the reduction of several Jolly Pirates, and may involve the change in some characters' personality or powers. I'm fine with either choice, and am happy to accept either answer. My only question is this; do we delete the collab and try again? Or do we work out what needs changing and edit the story? I look forward to your reply. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 10:54, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Technicolour Pirates' Theme I was browsing around Youtube today, listening to music. And that's when I stumbled upon this video. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SrxFj1JjxlM Reminded me of the fact you used this song as the new theme for the Technicolours, and I loved how it was a complete English translation. I thought the lyrics were beautiful and fitting, but as the Technicolours are your crew, that opinion ultimately is up to you to decide. In any case, if you'd like, feel free to make use of this to make things easier to understand for anyone reading your page. :) Wyvern, out! Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 10:36, February 2, 2013 (UTC) 100th Hello media Judge. User_blog:Carabe197/100th_Special_Time!! Do you want to join in this? Carabe197 (talk) 20:17, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Well? Carabe197 (talk) 17:21, September 27, 2014 (UTC) I don't know if you ever come on and see this but i just wanna let you know that i miss and love you. hope your life is fgoing good.Caring16:) (talk) 01:55, October 14, 2014 (UTC)